Mr Rollins and the Girl Next Door
by BurnItDown905
Summary: AU. Seth's all set for his new teaching job in Vegas. The only thing he wasn't prepared for was her. MULTIPLE CAMEOS (including AEW).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I know- I know. I've got a bunch of unfinished stories and here I go starting another one. It's all a part of my process. For this story, a bunch of random current and former Superstars will be included, and their ages will vary.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Hottie Alert**

"I'm heading out, Mom!" Carter Rhodes yelled as she left her room. A pug/beagle mix followed her to the kitchen, happily wagging its tail as Carter poured some dog food in its bowl.

"Have a good day, Kiddo," Brandi said as she entered the kitchen. She kissed her daughter's temple and squeezed her gently.

"I can't believe our baby girl is all grown up," she said nostalgically.  
"Come on Mom, I gotta go. I can't be late," Carter said, slipping out of her mother's grasp. She gave her another hug before running out of the condo. She made her way to the underground parking lot, got into her car and made the short trip from the condo to her school.

* * *

"Senior year, bitches," Carter's best friend Charlotte Flair said as the two walked down the hall with their arms linked.

"It's gonna be the best. I mean, I've got volleyball, you're totally going to crush it with the Mathletes, plus working at your dad's gym with all those hotties," Charlotte continued as she devilishly licked her lips before smiling wickedly.

"Ahh, there it is," Carter smirked as the two finally made it to her locker. "I realize you're going to come to visit me basically every day but please Char, for my sake… don't flirt with my clients, okay? I'd like for them to focus on the workout… not to focus on working _you_ out," Carter said as she grabbed a book and notebook before shutting her locker.

The two walked over to homeroom together, one of the two classes they had together that semester. The other class was the last period of the day, so they agreed to meet up for off-campus lunch.

* * *

"Have you heard about the new Calculus teacher?"Charlotte asked as the two sat at a nearby pizzeria, sharing a large cheese pie.  
"What about him?" Carter asked as she grabbed another slice. She tilted her head back and let the melting cheese fall into her mouth.  
"Well apparently, he's a total babe. All the girls have been drooling over him all day. Some of the boys, too," Charlotte smirked.

Carter smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Guess I can't wait for seventh period then," she said sarcastically.

* * *

A few hours had passed and it was finally time for seventh period. Carter turned the corner just in time to see Peyton Royce reapplying a thick layer of lip gloss, using her camera phone as a mirror. Carter chuckled to herself and rolled her eyes, walking past Peyton into their final class of the day.

Carter smiled at Charlotte who was waving her over to a seat next to hers in the front row. Carter gave Charlotte a questioning look, knowing Charlotte and math didn't mix, and that she'd normally be sitting in the back.

"This is… different," she said, looking at Charlotte, who had her book placed on her desk along with her calculator and pencils.  
"I wanna make a good impression," Charlotte shrugged as she coyly nodded to where their new teacher sat. Carter turned in her seat to face forward and her eyes nearly shot out.

His long, dark brown hair had a blonde streak in the front and it was pulled back in a bun. She saw his arms flex under his navy blue button-up shirt as he reached for his travel mug and she could tell he worked out. A lot.

The bell rang and as he stood from his desk, Carter's eyes scanned the rest of his body, slightly biting her lip in appreciation. She snapped back when she heard his voice as he began making his introduction.

He continued discussing his expectations for the semester as he handed out the class syllabus.

"Any questions?" he asked as a hand from the back immediately shot up.

"Yes? Ms…?" he asked.  
"Keibler. I'm Stacy," the perky blonde said flashing a smile.  
"What's your question, Stacy?"  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked as the class erupted in shocked gasps and hushed giggles.

Mr. Rollins cleared his throat and waited for the students to settle down before responding.

"That's not an appropriate response, Ms. Keibler. Now, I'm going to have you all pass this chart around and fill your names in. The spots you've decided on today will be your seats for the entire semester."

Carter swallowed nervously as she watched Mr. Rollins return to his seat. Their eyes locked and for a second, Carter couldn't remember how to breathe.

* * *

A few days later Seth and his two roommates/best friends, Roman and Dean, all went to the gym where Roman was a member. Seth had come once before with him and was going to sign up on his own by the end of the week. For now, he and Dean were both Roman's guests.

Seth shook his head with a sigh as he set the dumbbell back on the ground.

"You don't get it, man. It's pathetic. It's been like this since Monday. Every day I just sit there, going through each class like a robot until last period, then she's just sitting there staring at me… with those eyes."  
"Here we go…" Roman said rolling his eyes as the three continued their workout.  
"Seriously, I've never seen eyes like hers. At first, it was like, cool she's got grey eyes. Then the next day they were like super icy blue. Yesterday they were an even darker blue…" he rambled, helping Roman load weights onto the bar for Dean.  
"But come on, she's a student. That's like a huge no-no," Roman.  
"I know. She's completely off-limits," Seth said as he watched Dean begin his repetition of bench presses. "She's like ice cream," he said as she spaced off.  
"What?" Roman asked confused.  
"Come on dude," Dean began between presses. "You know he's lactose intolerant." Roman looked between the two, egging one of them to continue.  
"He knows she's bad for him but he still wants some," Dean as he finished his set.  
"Just focus your energy somewhere else. You know all those other fish in the sea…?" Roman offered as the trio settled on a row of stationary bikes.  
"I know where I'm focusing my energy," Dean said with a smirk as he nodded toward the bright purple leggings on the elliptical machine in front of them.

Seth had to admit he liked what he saw. The three tried not to seem like a bunch of horndogs, but couldn't ignore the fact that whoever those legs belonged to deserved to be in some kind of ass hall of fame. Seth hesitated for a moment as he saw her machine slow down, before coming to a stop. He was just about to introduce himself when she turned around and he saw the same pair of crystal blue eyes he'd been fantasizing about the past few days.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself.

* * *

He was thankful the next day was Friday. All he had to do was pretend she wasn't sitting there in front of him during the last 50 minutes of school. Then he'd have two full days to figure out what to do about his infatuation with a certain student. He was passing back their first tests and was discussing the outcome.

"Now this first test was just to gauge where everyone was. Most of you did well. Some of you need to review some things… and I was quite impressed with some of you," he said as he set Carter's test back on her desk, revealing a score of 110%. She'd not only gotten every answer right, but she'd also done the extra credit question.

She smiled down at the paper before placing it in her folder and focusing on the day's work.

"Have a good weekend, everyone," Mr. Rollins said as the final bell rang. The students all began to flock out of the classroom and noticed Carter was a little slower towards the door than anyone. He quickly turned his back and began erasing the whiteboard, internally hoping she'd be gone when he turned back around.

It's not that he meant to be a jerk or anything during class, but it was getting harder to be around her and it had only been five days. Seth had no idea how he was going to survive the semester.

* * *

Seth brushed off any thoughts he had about Carter from his mind as he walked into his new gym. The facility was cool and he figured he could work out late at night when Carter would surely be at home.

And there she was again, back at the center of his thoughts. He angrily yanked the front door open and walked up to the front desk.

He managed to calm down bit by bit and once he made it to the front desk, his frustrations had been pacified for the moment. The older gentleman behind the desk introduced himself as "Dustin" and told him one of the team members would give him a tour.

"Ahh, there's the kid. Cutting it close aren't we?" Dustin asked as he checked the time on his phone.  
"Relax, old man. I'm early," a familiar voice said and Seth turned to see he was standing side by side with Sammy Guevara, one of his students.

"Oh, shit. Mr. Rollins? _You're_ the new client?!" Sammy asked as a smile spread across his face.  
"Looks like it, Sammy. But you can call me Seth… at least when we're here," he said, offering Sammy his hand. The younger man took it and shook it firmly as the back locker room door swung open.

"Babe, check it out. Look who the new client is," Sammy said as Seth turned to once again be standing face to face with Carter Rhodes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Should I Stay or Should I Go?**

"Back there, we have the locker rooms, showers, and bathrooms. And that leads us back out here onto the main floor," Sammy said as he finished giving Seth a tour of the gym. Seth looked around a final time before nodding.

"Alright, kid. Sign me up," he said with a nod.  
"Excellent!" Sammy said clapping his hands together. He left Seth to go to a back office and was soon followed by a taller man with icy blonde hair. The two came around the counter and Sammy introduced the two.

"This is the head honcho around here, the big cheese, el jefe, the big kahu-," Sammy said as he was interrupted by the blonde man.  
"Sammy," the man said in a warning tone.  
"Sorry… Seth Rollins, this is Cody Rhodes," Sammy said as he finally introduced the two.

The moment he heard the last name Seth's heart rate quickened and he felt flushed. So they have the same last name and she was in this same gym earlier that week. That could be a coincidence, right?

"Don't let his ass-kissing or age fool you, the kid's a great trainer. He's just sucking up 'cause he's dating my daughter," Cody said and just like that, Seth immediately regretted signing up at The All-Elite Gym.

* * *

What was he supposed to say five minutes after signing up? "Sorry to do this, but if I don't back out now, it's going to be harder and harder for me not to think about your daughter? He'd get through the probationary month then while finding a different gym in the meantime.

As Seth made the short drive back to his place, he battled internally on whether or not he should actually quit the gym. It was a short drive away from everything: the school, his place, right around the corner from his favorite coffee shop. And he couldn't deny how perfect the gym was, with both a CrossFit area and sparring rings. By the time he made it into the house, he'd come to a final decision.

He was just going to have to be extra careful around a certain blue-eyed student of his.

* * *

Seth's plans for the next morning were to sleep in and enjoy a Saturday morning in bed. His plans were altered around 8 that morning when he heard a load of trucks and men yelling next door. He groaned as he rolled over, convinced that the neighbor's renovations had been completed a few weeks go.

After pulling on a pair of sweats and his shoes, Seth grabbed his keys and headed out for a morning run, since the construction had already awoken him. By the time he arrived back on his street, he could see a large catering truck parked in the driveway next door. A woman with striking hazel eyes exited the house and instructed the team that everything was to be set up in the backyard and that the guests would be arriving in the early evening around 5.

Seth walked along the sidewalk as he made his way over to her.

"Housewarming party?" he asked as she turned to look up from a list she had on her iPad. She scrunched her nose in confusion before he extended his hand.

"I'm Seth. I moved in with the guys next door a few months ago," he said referring to Dean and Roman.  
"Brandi," she said as she shook his hand. "Not a housewarming party, although we did have some renovations that kept us in the city for the summer. Tonight's my daughter's birthday party."  
"Ahh, I see," Seth nodded.  
"The kids are having a luau/pool party," she added.  
"Fun," Seth said, not really wanting to have to deal with noise tonight. As if she read his mind, the woman turned to him, handing him a sheet of paper with two numbers written on it.

"My husband and I won't be here tonight, so if things get too loud or wild, be sure to give myself or Mr. Rhodes a call," she said, flooring Seth for the second time in 24 hours.

Not only was she at school and the best gym in town,now she was right fucking next door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Miss Bliss**

"Screw it, let's go out tonight…" Seth said as he and his roommates finished their shrimp tacos. For delivery in Las Vegas, these tacos were surprisingly good.  
"Look who finally wants to have a boys night…" Dean said as he wiped his face with a napkin. He rolled it into a ball before throwing it at Seth.  
"What made you change your mind?" Roman asked as he pushed his plate forward having demolished seven tacos.  
"Just seems like a good night to go out. Let's check out the Vegas scene...:" Seth said, trying his best to sound excited and not desperate to get away from Carter's party, which seemed to have just kicked off.  
"Alright then… I'll order a car, Ro- you pour more shots. It's boy's night," Dean said with a wicked smirk.

* * *

"You sure?" Roman asked as he looked across the table to one of his best friends in the world. Seth had been going through it lately. Roman didn't want to ask… but he was pretty sure it had to do with someone at work.  
"A double," Seth barely mumbled as his elbows found the marble table, almost crashing. Roman was quick to his feet though, catching Seth before his face met the floor.  
"Woah… you good, man?" Roman asked as he helped Seth back onto his stool.  
"I'm good," Seth responded as he diverted his attention to one of the televisions behind the bar. He tried his best to focus on whatever basketball game was on. Or was it hockey? Maybe soccer… American or soccer-soccer? That's it. Just don't think about Carter.

FUCK. There she was again. Swirling around in his thoughts.

Carter Rhodes is the one thing in this world that Seth knows he can't get close to. No matter how bad he wants her- Carter Rhodes is off-limits.

* * *

"Baby you're a firework!" Dean and Seth sang together as the two got out of the car. Roman thanked the driver once again, after leaving a hefty tip.

As the three walked to their front door, the sounds of partying next door could still be heard.

"Guess little Ms. Rhodes knows how to party," Dean said teasingly as he reached into his pocket for his keys. He stumbled up the two stairs at their doorstep before fishing them out, twirling them around his finger as he turned back around teasingly.

"Ya think birthday girl would mind a few extra guests?" Dean asked as he made an attempt to step off the porch. Roman's broad shoulder stood in place as he pushed Dean back against the front door.  
"Come on, man. Let the kids have fun," Roman said, glaring at Dean. He could feel Seth's body radiating a rageful heat.  
"What? She's legal now, man. It's not like Sethy here could go over there and-" Dean drunkenly proclaimed. He stopped when a loud thud and glass-shatter were heard.

"Oww, Sammy, stop…" a soft voice said, and whatever inebriation Seth was feeling had been completely wiped away. He heard the same voice whimper again and was immediately stalking across his lawn.

"Hey!" he said drawing his arm back. He threw a quick jab to the jaw of whoever was yanking Carter's wrist. She said "Sammy", but at this point, it could've been Barney. All Seth saw was red… and Carter- hurt.

He drove his fist into the shithead's face once more before he felt Roman pulling him away.

"Yo, Seth! Come on, man. He's a kid!" Roman yelled. He looked back at Sammy, lying on the ground, holding his jaw, and Carter, regaining her balance.

"Ahh," Carter said, wincing as she reached for her knee. Seth saw the cut, beginning to bleed on her left leg and instantly saw red again. Roman, who saw the interaction, stepped in, pushing Seth towards Carter.

"Just go make sure she's okay," Roman said just low enough so only Seth could hear. Seth's eyes flashed wildly as he took a final look at Sammy, still on the floor.  
"He better be gone by the-" Seth began.  
"Consider him gone," Roman said, with a nod.

Seth sighed and looked over at Carter, who was inspecting her knee. In a quick motion, she was in his arms, being carried bridal style inside her house.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked, nervously tugging at the hem of her short skirt.  
"Gotta make sure Princess is taken care of," he said as he walked down a hall, hoping to find either her bedroom or a bathroom. He needed to make sure her knee was okay.  
"Look, I get that my parents probably told you they'd be out tonight. That doesn't mean I need a babysitter," she said a few moments before she felt him place her back on her feet.  
"I'm not doing this because I have to… I… I needed to make sure you were okay… okay?" Seth asked as he looked down at Carter, not realizing his fingers had laced, resting gently right along the curve of her hips. He smiled as her body gravitated towards his.  
"Okay," she responded softly as she stared at his lips. The two held each other in a trance for a moment before Seth finally spoke.

"We should take care of that," he said, looking at her wounded knee. "First-aid kit?" he asked.

Carter smiled and wobbled down the hall, passing through the kitchen. She opened the sliding door to the side yard and soon a fluffy white dog with eyes almost as beautiful as hers came running into the house. The dog greeted Carter before sniffing at Seth.

"You didn't want to get patched up first?" he asked as the dog began licking his face.  
"Pharaoh, stop, come here boy," she said as the dog trotted away from Seth. "I wanted to check on my baby boy first. That's right, cause he's such a good boy," she said as she scratched behind the dog's ear. Seth smiled, watching the interaction, sighing contently.

"Carter… your leg," he said a moment later. He watched her step away from the pooch and hop on the kitchen counter. After shuffling through the first aid kit for a few items, Seth set them all down next to Carter and began cleaning her wound. She winced as he sprayed medication on it then bit her lip as she felt Seth blowing cool air over it. She watched him finish doctoring her wound before standing back up, incidentally standing between her legs.

"You're all set," he said lowly, as his hands rested on either side of her legs.  
"Thanks," she whispered shyly, trying not to look at his lips. She felt herself leaning in and was surprised when he began to do the same. She closed her eyes and felt his forehead resting against hers. Just as the space between them was filled, Seth whispered something to her.  
"I should go…" he said as he pulled away. He turned and made a beeline for her front door, leaving Carter confused and yearning.

* * *

A little less than an hour later, Seth was walking down a familiar hall in a house he'd visited only once before since moving to Las Vegas. It wasn't something he was particularly proud of, but at that moment he knew the alternative would be a fucking disaster. He sighed for a moment before knocking on the door. A moment later, a petite blonde answered.

"Well look at who's back," Alexa said cockily, with a smirk plastered on her face. Seth rolled his eyes as he made his way into her room, locking the door before he turned to her.  
"Shut up," he said gruffly as he began unbuckling his belt.  
"Shutting up," she said, still smiling. "So what's it gonna be tonight?" she asked, running a finger down his chest.  
"Get on your knees," he said, that even just for a moment, Alexa's mouth could make him stop thinking about Carter's and all the sinfully wonderful things he wanted to do to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Fair Warning**

"Ughh, I need water," Charlotte groaned and she rolled over in Carter's bed. The sunlight beaming through her curtains was the last way Charlotte wanted her wake-up call that morning.  
"You did go kind of hard last night," Carter said, mindlessly scrolling through her social media, noticing quite a few photos from her party.  
"Why am I having flashbacks of going shot for shot with Andrade?" Charlotte asked as she massaged her temples.  
"Because you did. I'm surprised you could stand after that fifth shot of tequila. I've never been more proud," Carter smirked.  
"Wonderful," Charlotte moaned.  
"Although you and Andrade making out by the pool might have been the highlight of last night," Carter responded casually.  
"We were what?!" Charlotte asked, her body snapping to the right, her bloodshot eyes widened.  
"I'm surprised you don't remember him mumbling 'Mamacita' over and over. You were totally into it. I don't get why you just won't go for it," Carter said, rolling out of bed. She walked to her dresser and began pulling out various items of clothing, throwing a few at Charlotte.

"Just talk to him Monday. Relax Char-Char," Carter said, watching her best friend's internal battle happening before her eyes.  
"What about you and Sammy? And what happened after you guys left? You kinda disappeared back into the house after the whole thing," Charlotte wondered. Carter sighed, knowing whatever almost happened in the kitchen last night could never be discussed. No matter how bad Carter wanted to tell her best friend.  
"I went for a walk. I needed to clear my head," Carter said softly, as she sat back on her bed.  
"Are you gonna talk to him?" Charlotte asked.  
"Monday," was Carter's only response.

* * *

Carter tried her best to focus on whatever project the drama teacher, Mr. Owens was discussing but was finding it hard to had been staring at her profile since she sat across from him on the other side of the school's theatre. She clicked her pen anxiously, wanting nothing more than to hear the bell ring, so she could get the hell out of there.

After being dismissed a few minutes later, she rolled her eyes when she felt him gently grab her wrist.

"What, Sammy?" she said coldly, ripping her arm away from him. That's when she finally looked up at him and saw the cute above his eyebrow, a reminder of the night of her party.  
"I'm sorry. I was an idiot. I got way too drunk and I don't even remember half the night. I know I hurt you, but baby I swear I didn't mean it. I… I love you, Carter," he said, reaching out for her again. Carter looked into his hazelnut eyes and sighed.  
"I need time," she said, stepping out of his grasp and rushing out the theatre. In her heart, Carter knew things with her and Sammy had run their course, but saying that out loud would only bring her a step closer to admitting why she's fine without him. Why she was so happy to get to seventh period.

* * *

Seth smirked a little to himself noticing the new band-aid Carter had on her knee. Pink and purple butterflies. _God, she's adorable._

Watching her cross her legs, he shook the naughty thoughts from his head as the last bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

At least it would've been the end of the day if Principal McMahon hadn't told him that morning that he was the new faculty advisor for the Academic Club. So now he'd have eighth period.

As the classroom emptied of students leaving for the day, his heart began racing as he noticed Carter had remained in her seat.

"You're in the Academic Club?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.  
"Hoping to be captain this year," she said as she crossed her fingers.  
"Hmm," Seth said smirking.  
"What?" she asked as a smile formed on her lips.  
"You're just… full of surprises Ms. Rhodes," he said flirtatiously. Just as the two seemed to float into their own world together, more students began entering the classroom.

Later that night at the gym, Seth wiped his brow after some time on the treadmill. He took a large gulp of water, thinking about the shitty hand he was dealt. How could the one girl that's constantly on his mind, that drives him insane, that is slowly creeping into his heart… how could it be _her?_

* * *

Seth sat back the next week, smiling at the friendly blonde sitting across from him. Mandy Rose, the girl's gym teacher and volleyball coach, had been teaching at the school for a second year now, and as the former 'new kid' was showing Seth around.

"So you let them take the quiz in groups?!" Seth asked, chuckling over his mug of coffee.  
"How was I supposed to know? I'd never subbed for Biology. The kids… they," she said laughing.  
"They played you," Seth said still laughing.  
"Just you wait, Mr. Rollins. It's only a matter of time." She tapped on her coffee mug before gesturing with it towards Seth.  
"I'm due for a refill. You up for another cup?" she asked.  
"Sure," he responded with a nod.  
"I'll get it," she said as she stood from her seat to grab his mug. Their fingers connected for a moment and Seth saw Mandy's cheeks begin to redden.  
"Yeah, thanks," he said as he ran his hand down the back of his neck. He watched in appreciation as her hips swayed in her tiny gym shorts. A throat cleared and Seth turned back to the seat Mandy had just been in.

"I'd watch out for that one if I were you," Jerry Lawler, a history teacher, warned. Seth glanced back at Mandy who was at the coffee station with Alberto, another faculty member.  
"What do you mean? Mandy's been nothing but sweet," Seth responded as he turned back to Jerry.  
"Poor Sheamus thought the same thing. Until his wife caught Mandy in their laundry room…".

* * *

"So she's a homewrecking bunny-boiler," Dean said with a shrug, tossing a pretzel-bite into his mouth as he and Seth sat back watching a hockey game later that night at home. "At least you know that's not something you should be sticking junior inside of."


End file.
